1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a docking station, and particularly relating to a docking station allowing an electronic device to be inserted into and eject from it.
2. Description of Related Art
Docking stations are importation accessories for portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones. A docking station maybe used for supporting an electronic device on a surface and electrically connecting the electronic device with an exterior electrical apparatus. The docking station usually includes a housing and an interface projecting out of the housing. The interface can be inserted into the electronic device, whereby the electronic device is electrically connected to the docking station. However, when docking station is not being used, the interface is exposed from the docking station and can be easily contaminated, thereby damaging the docking station, furthermore, the appearance of the docking station may be influenced.
Therefore, a new docking station is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.